A equivalência Entrópica
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Leonard explica seu amor por Penny em termos termodinâmicos.


Título:A equivalência entropica  
Autora:Naylas2  
Classificação:PG-13  
Categoria:MS do episódio The Lunar Excitation/ Presente AS 2010 para Poly J  
Advertências:acho que nenhuma.  
Resumo:Leonard explica seu amor por Penny em termos termodinâmicos.  
N/A:Então... eu estava estudando termodinâmica... e saiu isso AHUSHAUSHUAHSUA Espero que goste!

Leonard bateu sem parar na porta da vizinha até que Penny a abriu, olhando-o como se ele fosse maluco.  
- Você me estragou! – Ele a acusou com uma das mãos, enquanto segurava uma garrafa com a outra.  
- Você está bêbado? – Ela perguntou tomando a garrafa da mão dele.  
- Sim! E é sua culpa! Eu era um nerdizinho perfeitamente feliz até... até você entrar nela e a bagunçar toda. Eu não ligo o estado de equilíbrio é o cuja a entropia é máxima, como diz a termodinâmica. E... E o fato de você morar aqui pertinho de mim... A força de atração aumenta! – Ele quase gritou. – A força de interação entre dois átomos é uma força eletrostática e quanto menor a distância entre eles, maior é a intensidade e... mesmo que não sendo átomos, o princípio é o mesmo e eu... Você é minha entropia. – Ele sussurrou, abaixando os olhos e fazendo um biquinho. – Eu não encontro meu equilíbrio sem você. – Choramingou.  
- Na verdade, você não consegue se equilibrar porque você está bêbado. – Penny não conseguia parar de sorrir. Leonard conseguia ser tão absurdamente fofo às vezes.  
- É. – Ele respondeu, sem levantar os olhos. – Boa hipótese. – Envergonhado, ele virou-se de costas para a loira e caminhou de volta a seu apartamento, resignando-se.  
- Leonard. – Ela foi até ele esegurou-lhe o braço.  
- O quê?  
Ela não respondeu, apenas, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, puxou-o para um beijo longo. A mente o coração dele estavam numa desordem total e ele conseguia sentí-la como se estivesse liberando uma grande quantidade de calor em sua direção. Como a energia livre de Gibs era negativa, a reação foi espontânea.  
Penny separou-se dele sorrindo, ao sentir o volume nas calças de Leonard crescer.  
- Me dê dois minutos para tirar todas as roupas de cima da cama e me encontre lá. Mas não ouse desmaiar em cima de mim. – Ameaçou e piscando o olho pra ele, entrou de volta em seu apartamento.

XXX

- Eu e Penny vamos nos casar em Naboo. – Leonard anunciou ao entrar feliz no apartamento, mas não conseguiu ignorar a risada debochada de Sheldon. – O quê?  
- Boa sorte em montar sua aeronave, Leonard, porque a minha está fora do alcance de qualquer um de vocês.  
- Ele tem uma espaçonave? – Raj perguntou, curioso.  
- Sim, na mente dele. – Leonard revirou os olhos. - Tudo é perfeito no plano das idéias.  
- O grande especialista em amores platônicos está certo. – Sheldon afirmou, atraindo olhares surpresos de todos os presentes. – O quê? É de demasiada importância para meus planos futuros que vocês continuem a subestimar minha inteligência e raciocínio superior.  
- Vocês falam de Star Wars mas minha cabeça só processa duas palavras: Biquini dourado. – Howard comentou, com um sorriso tarado no rosto.  
- É porque você pensa com a cabeça de baixo. – Leonard retrucou, revirando os olhos. Viu Sheldon abrir a boca para responder mas foi mais rápido. – O quê? Eu sei que fisiologicamente é impossível pensar com seu pênis devido a falta de conexões nervosas. – Defendeu-se.  
- Não estou falando de conexões nervosas. – Sheldon respondeu, sentindo-se ultrajado. – Mas de instintos animalísticos predominantes devido a relação doentia de dependência com a mãe que Wolowitz desenvolveu ao longo dos anos. – Virou-se para Leonard. – De novo você subestima minha inteligência. Bom. – Voltou sua atenção para Howard e Raj. - Eu podia continuar com isso para sempre mas é tão cliché que está me deixando com o sono.  
- Ei, ei ,ei! Freud considerava o amor da "mãe" pelo "filho" um dos mais perfeitos para a mulher porque ele se realiza sem a consumação carnal. – Howard se intrometeu, procurando se defender.  
- Freud gostava de fumar charutos. – Raj comentou, rindo. – O quê? É um objeto fálico. – Tentou se explicar. – Ele colocava um objeto fálico na boca. – Riu mais uma vez.  
- De qualquer forma, eu tenho certeza que uma princesa e um cara como eu... – Howard começou a divagar, novamente, ignorando completamente o outro.  
- Não. – Todos os amigos responderam em uma só voz mas Sheldon foi o único adiconar:  
- Como Luke Skywalker disse em "Uma nova esperança." E Leonard, eu estou profundamente decepcionado com sua escolha de planeta. Naboo, sério?  
- O quê? É uma escolha lógica para um casamento, é um planeta... – Leonard parou para pensar em uma palavra. - ... fofo.  
- Você acabou de usar as palavras "lógica" e "fofo" em uma mesma frase. – Sheldon apontou. – Seu argumento é inválido. Mas eu estou disposto a desconsiderar tamanha heresia devido a impossibilidade de realização de seu plano.  
- Bom, Sheldon, existem outras coisas além de um gene mutante X que podem acabar te dando asas.  
- Red bull? – Raj perguntou, colocando a cabeça nas mãos.  
- Tente misturar isso com 5 horas de sexo ininterruptas. – Leonard respondeu, com um largo sorriso, e abriu a geladeira, colocando três latas de red bull em uma sacola. – Vejo você daqui a cinco horas. – E com essas palavras ele saiu do apartamento, indo na direção do de Penny.  
- Eu não vejo como o fato de ter asas o impediria de morrer no hiperespaço devido a falta de oxigênio e nitrogênio. Penny ficaria viúva antes de se casar. – Sheldon comentou. – Mas pelo lado bom, eu não estaria mais sujeito a escutar tais heresias.  
FIM


End file.
